The quantum mirror Goa'uld incident
by Irrelevant86
Summary: The quantum mirror, and a rogue Goa'uld bring the SG-1 team, and the Sanctuary team {Plus a new member} together.


I was walking through a warehouse. I slide the goggles, that Henry made, that allow me to see things that are invisible. I pointed my stun gun around the shelf. When I didn't see anything I started walking down the row of shelves. "April have you seen anything?" Asked Magnus over the walkie-talkie.

"Not yet. But I did find a shipping crate that had been torn to shreds." I said stopping.

"Interesting." Was all said in response. I looked over at the shelf to my right. There was a mirror leaning against the shelf. But I couldn't see my reflection (or any reflection for that matter) in it. I ignored it and continued moving through the warehouse. Then I heard a crash from behind me. I turned and saw someone running down the row of shelves. I lifted my goggles. Okay so he wasn't invisible. I set the goggles back over my eyes.

I started running after the man. He had on some sort of fancy robes. "Stop." I yelled aiming my stun gun at him. He turned towards me. His eyes glowed. Holly shit. He lifted his hand up to me. There was some sort of device on his hand with a red jewel in the middle of his hand. The jewel light up and a blast wave hit me, sending me flying backwards. I hit a shelf and boxes fell off of the shelf on top of me. I saw the man running in the opposite direction.

The hand I was holding my gun in was pinned under a heavy crate/box. I tried to move it but it didn't budge. I reached for the walkie-talkie. But it had been smashed when both the wave blast hit me, and when a box/crate landed on top of me. "Crap." I mumbled. So if that abnormal happens to pass by I'm dead. I heard a group of people running towards me. I turned my head to see four people running towards me. One was carrying some sort of staff. He had a gold symbol on his forehead. Three of them were guys, and one was a woman. They stopped in front of me.

"Hey you okay?" Asked one of the guys.

"Yeah I'm fine, except for the fact that there's a bunch of crates crushing my arm." I said. The guy with the gold symbol handed his staff to one of the other guys. Then he walked over to me and pulled the crate off of my arm.

"Thanks." I said.

"What's up with those goggles?" Asked the guy who'd spoken before.

"So who was that guy, that blasted me with…whatever that was that he hit me with?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Which way did he go?" Asked the guy with the gold symbol.

"That way." I said pointing the way he had gone. "Why who is he?" I asked.

"We've been trying find him for almost a week now." The first guy said. Oh well that's a lot of help.

"I'm April by the way." I said.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Teal'c," He said pointing to the guy with the gold symbol on his head, "Daniel, and major Sam Carter."

"So what where you doing in here?" Asked Daniel.

"Well…" I couldn't decide if I should tell them or not, they did seem like they could keep a secret. "Well I'm trying to capture an abnormal." I said looking around me.

"Abnormal?" Asked Jack.

"That's what we call them, Magnus prefers that over monster." I said.

"And who's Magnus?" Asked Jack.

"I guess you could say she's my boss," I said looking up at them, "So why are you chasing that guy?"

"He's killed a few people." Daniel said. Jack glared at him, and Daniel gave him a 'what' look. I heard a crash from a couple rows away. There was a ginormous crate sitting to the left of me. I let go of my gun (which was strapped around my shoulder) and climbed up to the top of the crate, with Jack, Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel following me. I laid down on my stomach on top of the crate. From the top of the crate I could see over the rows of shelves. I looked over the warehouse to where I heard the sound.

I spotted a giant wasp like creature flying through the rows of shelf's. I saw someone shoot at it. I looked closely. It was Henry. Then Henry stopped firing at the thing. He hit his gun but nothing happened. He dropped the gun and started running. "What the hell was he firing at?" Asked Jack. I pulled a spare pair of goggles out of my bag and handed it to him. He put them on. "Oh." He said handing them to Teal'c.

"What is it?" Asked Daniel a second later.

"An abnormal." I said. I jumped down off of the crate and headed in the direction that I'd seen Henry go. I turned a corner and ran straight into Henry. I fell backwards, but Teal'c caught me before I hit the ground.

"Man am I glad to see." Henry stopped mid-sentence as he looked up at us, "Um April… who are they?

"Long story." I said.

He starred at Sam. I looked up at her and realized why he was starring. "What?" She asked.

"You look exactly like Magnus, well except Magnus has black hair." I said.

"Um guys we've got bigger problems than that." Said Jack pointing up at the abnormal. I turned towards it and fired my weapon. Teal'c lifted his staff up and pushed a button or something. The tip opened.

"If that's not a stun weapon then don't use it. We capture them alive, and uninjured if possible." I said. Teal'c lowered his weapon. I fired several shots before the thing finally fell.

"We've got it." Henry said into his walkie-talkie.

"Well done stay where you are." Magnus said.

"Will do." Henry said. A couple minutes later Magnus and Will appeared dragging the guy who'd attacked me earlier.

"So who are they?" Asked Magnus looking at the four people. They just starred at Magnus.

"You're right they do look exactly alike." Said Jack.

"Indeed." Said Teal'c.

"What are they talking about?" Asked Magnus.

Sam steeped forward and Magnus got a shocked look on her face for a second.

"My question still stands, who are they?" Magnus asked.

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel, and Major Sam Carter." I said.

"Is this guy with you?" She asked pointing to the guy they'd dragged here.

"Sort of. We've been trying to catch him for almost a week." Jack said.

"I think he's an abnormal." I said.

"Why exactly?" Asked Magnus.

"His eyes glowed for starters. And then he blasted me with something." I said.

"That would be the device on his hand." Teal'c said grabbing the guy off the ground. I shrugged my shoulders. They started walking away. "Hey where are you going?" I yelled.

"Home." Jack said. I looked at Magnus.

"You guys get the abnormal ready for transport back to the sanctuary." She said to Henry and Will. I followed behind Jack, Sam, and Teal'c (with Magnus right behind me) back to the mirror thing. Daniel pulled out some sort of device. He turned a dial on the device and an image flashed onto the mirror. He turned the dial a couple of times then stopped.

"Well time for us to go." Jack said.

"Through there?" Asked Magnus.

"Yeah, back to our universe." Daniel said. Jack glared at him. "What there from another universe and they hunt mon…abnormals. I think it would be okay to tell them." Daniel said.

"Come on lets go." Jack said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a second," I said stepping in front of the mirror, "Explain what you're talking about." Daniel looked at Jack. I crossed my arms and glared at them.

"Fine." Jack said.

"Well we're from another universe. One where we found an alien device called the Stargate. We used it to travel to other planets. This guy," He said pointing to the guy who Teal'c was carrying, "Is an alien. He's human mostly. But he has an alien parasite wrapped around his neck, and it's controlling him. That's basically the short version."

"Well that's…I don't know what that is." I said looking over at Magnus. "What do you think about all this?"

"Well if I was any normal person I wouldn't believe anything he just said. But seeing as I'm not a normal person." She said. I nodded my head and leaned back on the mirror.

"No don't lean on tha…" Daniel said. Suddenly I was falling. I landed on my ass. I looked up. I was in another warehouse with shelf's full of alien looking devices. There where people standing around me with guns pointed at me. I looked around me. I could see the mirror in front of me. I could see Magnus, Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c on the other side of the mirror. Magnus looked at Jack and said something. Then Jack said something to Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam. Then Teal'c and Daniel put their hands on the mirror, and suddenly they were in the room with me.

"Well done SG-1. But who are they?" Asked a bald man who was looking at me.

"This is April, that's Magnus. April this is General Hammond." Daniel said.

"Nice to meet you." I said standing up. "Um so to get back I just touch the mirror?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Daniel said. I nodded my head and put my hand on the mirror…


End file.
